


Brides of Ice and fire.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Yeah I'm too late to the Party, Arya & Dany are besties, At whatever costs, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dadvos to the Rescue, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Arya Stark, Dark Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Maybe infidelity in the first chapter, Multi, No Subverting Expectations, OT3 that should rule the Kingdom, Politics, Polyamory, R Plus L Equals J, Scissoring, Smut, Taking the Lannister Bitch down, Threesome - F/F/M, War, fuck D&D, the boat baby that was promised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: A Bride of Ice and a Bride of Fire for the Son of Ice and Fire.Excerpt:"I can give you King's Landing without any bloodshed," lady Arya said walking around the map room, taking the piece of Lannister Lion. "For a price, of course.""What is the Price?" Dany questioned looking at the dark-haired girl."Jon."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the recent shitstorm happening between Jon and Dany stans. Honestly, I don't care about that. I like both Jonrya and Jonerys. Written a few fics and I wanted to combine both in one and this is it. If you are here to shit on my fic, just stay the fuck away. Don't drag me into your petty mess.

"Fuck!" Jon woke up from his jarred sleep. It's that dream again. No, not a dream but a memory. The memory of a man lying on the snow, dying from stab wounds, whispering a girl's name. Jon doesn't need any recollection of whom the man was. He's been dreaming of his own death in the last few days. Precisely since he reached the shores of the North from Dragonstone.  
  
Jon leaned back and tried to return to his sleep but the sleep evaded him. He took his wineskin from the adjacent table but found it empty. Grudgingly, he climbed down from the bed and after getting dressed he walked out of his chambers. He walked along hallway and saw the wing was guarded by the Unsullied soldiers. He walked passed them to the kitchens and discovered no trace of any servants.  
  
"Where the fuck?" he mumbled to himself searching the wine.  
  
"You are looking for this?" came the reply from his behind. Jon startled and turned around to see his little sister standing behind him, dangling the wineskin in front of his face.  
  
"Seven hells, Arya!"  
  
She giggled. Jon pouched the wineskin from his little sister and walked towards the dining table before settling himself on it. "What are you doing here?" he questioned sipping the wine from the skin before passing it to his sister. No, not a sister but a cousin.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she replied passing the wine back to him. "And you?"  
  
"Bad dreams," he replied with a somber voice.  
  
"Care to share it?"  
  
"I've been getting this dream of that fateful night."  
  
"Your death?"  
  
Jon nodded, "It's a memory. I could feel every stab wound and every pain I suffered. Hell, I even remember whispering your name as the last breath of air left my lungs."  
  
"My name?" She blinked a few times.  
  
Jon looked at her and nodded. "When I died, it was your name I whispered. The thought of not seeing you gain hurt me much more than those stabs from the cold knife."She smiled a sad smile and pounced on the table to hug him tightly. Jon could feel wet tears on his neck. "Are you crying?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she replied, but Jon could feel her palms moving towards her eyes to wipe away the tears. "I came to Winterfell just for you, you know?" she asked removing herself from him.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I didn't want to come here but then I heard that you were declared as the King in the North. That alone made me realize what I want most. My list or you? I chose you."  
  
"Your list?"  
  
"That's a story of another day."  
  
"Come here," Jon said elevating his arms and Arya jumped into his arms, once again hugging him tightly.  
  
"Needless to say, I was disappointed when I found Sansa here instead of you?"  
  
"I'm glad you were here. If it weren't for you, Littlefinger would have succeeded in manipulating Sansa to do his bidding."  
  
"Do you want something, Jon?" she whispered in his ears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it weren't for Bran, Sansa would have ordered my death."  
  
"She wouldn't."  
  
"She would have," she replied sternly. "Obviously, I would have executed her before that but that doesn't replace the fact we were this close to killing each other."  
  
"But you didn't. That's all that matters."  
  
She untangled herself from him and looked at him across the table. "Where is your Queen? I thought you were spending our last nights in this world with her."  
  
"Things got complicated."  
  
"Complicated how?"  
  
Jon shifted his eyes to the sides to make sure that there was no one. "I'm going to tell you something, and you should keep it a secret."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jon sighed and moved closer to Arya. "I'm not your brother, Arya."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course, you are my brother even if we didn't share a womb."  
  
Jon sighed and explained everything to her. About his parents, their marriage, his birth and how Lord Stark claimed the baby and raised him as his bastard son. How Daenerys wasn't happy about the revelation. Arya's eyes widened as she swallowed all the information.  
  
"So you are my cousin?" she asked after an uncomfortable span of silence.  
  
Jon finished his wineskin before hurling it away and gave a firm nod.  
  
His cousin stood up from her seat. "I need to be alone now," she declared and strode away from the kitchen without sparing a second glance. Jon massaged his temple, thinking about how he screwed up his relationship with his sister. He flipped the table in anger before marching towards his chambers.  
  
He went back to his chambers and deposited himself on the bed thinking about how his conversation with Arya went, how disappointed she looked when he told her that he was indeed her cousin. Minutes turned into hours as he was in deep thoughts that he didn't notice the sound of his door opening. A moment later he felt a presence beside his bed. He looked up and saw Arya was standing on the side with reddened eyes.  
  
"What are you..." he started climbing up on his bed but stopped when she placed his hands on his chest. They both stared at each other and suddenly Arya was all over him, pushing her lips into his.  
  
"Arya..." he tried untangling himself.  
  
"Just don't say anything," she whispered in his ears and stood tall beside the bed. She then proceeds to remove her tunic. "I want to do this. I want to do this with the man I love," she said and removed her tunic completely to display her naked form to him.  
  
"We shouldn't," he protested weekly but his hands were moving towards her to pull her towards. Jon knew at that moment that he lost the battle against his heart. Who was he kidding? He always loved his sister. More than a brother could love his sister. Maybe it's the Targaryen in him. Is this his father felt when he saw his mother? He didn't know but at that moment, he didn't care. His favorite person in the whole world was in front of him. Offering herself to him. To make her into his.  
  
He leaned in, so his forehead rested against her. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths were shaking. "Arya," he said in barely more than a whisper. "My she-wolf."  
  
"My king," her voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them. And Jon felt like a King at that moment.  
  
He held Arya's head in his hands and pulled her into him for a passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along with his perfect physique. Jon's hands ventured over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and opened their eyes only to stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Jon once again leaned in, softly kisses up and down Arya's neck. She let out little whimpers of anticipation as he worked his way back to her tender, smooth lips. She ran her lips up to his neck and landed a loving and intense kiss on his lips.  
  
He slid his hand down to Arya's leg to her thigh and lowered her breeches, leaving her completely naked. He growled at seeing her naked form, kissing her as a man possessed.  
  
She can’t hold back a gasp as he gripped her breasts and scraped his thumbs over her nipples. Her rosy bud nipples stood out proudly against her chest. His hands slid roughly further down her torso, stopping just above her womanhood and driving her wild.  
  
He grabbed her butt and lowered her to the mattress. She moaned again, arching further into him and clutching at his arms. He settled between on top of her and claimed her lips once again like a hungry wolf or a dragon, Arya wasn't sure. She felt a moist in her as he rubbed his hardness over her cunt. He then left a trail of kisses, his tongue trailed moist kisses along the curve of her shoulder and she sighed as delight consumed her.  
  
Her hands slid up his muscled back and she moved her body against him, needing him to touch her everywhere. And he obliged, circling down the length of her scarred chest before settling his mouth over the bud that rose from her breast. Her breath was coming out in shallow pants and she couldn't seem to hold a thought in her head. Pleasure like none other was consuming her. She tangled her finger in her brother's hair, loving him the most at that moment when he held back to give her pleasure. His tongue laved her nipples; turning the turgid peaks a darker shade of pink before his teeth bit the tip and pulled.  
  
Arya's breath caught as her eyes rolled back in her head, the pleasure too intense for her. "Jon, please," she begged, not knowing what on seven hells she was begging for only knowing that he was the only one who could grant her what she desperately needed.  
  
"As my she-wolf commands," he breathed out on her chest and left a trail of kisses down. He removed his mouth just when he reached her cunt, inhaling her scent with a growl. Arya let out a whimper as Jon slipped his fingers into her moist, and his thumb settling on her nub. In and out his fingers delved and she arched into his hand, wanting him to go deeper.  
  
He spread her thighs and replaced his fingers with his mouth, all but buried his entire head between her thighs. She nudged his head gently, and he gave her a long lick with his tongue, before teasing her with short flicks. She twined her fingers through his hair and holds him there anyway, for the feel of the strands between her fingers. Her breath catches in the back of her throat when his tongue strokes over her clit, and he lingered there, slow thoughtful lapping like a wolf, as the muscles in her legs draw up tight to bend her knees around him.  
  
Arya had never been good at lying still. She rocked her hips against his mouth, props herself up on her elbow to watch him. His hair bunches between her fingers. His eyes are closed, his tongue rasped over her again, again and again. She lost the track of her thoughts and her head rolls back on her neck as she cried out, "Oh, gods, Jon!"  
  
Her legs began to shake pretty bad, and she sensed her peak was close. She’s shut her eyes and bit down her lower lip hard enough now that she’s in danger of drawing blood. An unnatural pleasure coursed through her hard and fast and the room has gone fuzzy, the darkness closing in before she realized, she has forgotten to breathe.  
  
She opened her eyes after a few seconds and saw Jon crawling up to her. He removed his clothes when she was in the blissful state and was naked as the day he was born. He kissed her forehead, "Tell me to stop if it pains you." Arya knew what was about to come and nodded her head. Jon kissed her on the lips and lowered his cock slowly into her dripping wet cunt, stretching her maiden womanhood.  
  
Pain lanced through her as he penetrated his length into her moist folds. Arya held herself rigid, unaccustomed to pain in her nether regions. "I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her earlobe. His cock was still buried deep inside her as she was accustomed to the new sensation. Slowly he started moving in and out, and the pain faded away on a breeze of pleasure. Every time he rocked within her, sparks seemed to spread throughout her body.  
  
Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he seated himself deeper within her, his groan telling her that he liked her response. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and they molded together as he moved against her, the friction of skin upon skin bringing them to the unfamiliar ecstatic heights over the course of the next several minutes.  
  
He was rubbing against a sensitive spot in her and Arya gasped, clutching at his shoulders as she neared some glorious pinnacle. Pinpricks of sweetness danced along her skin as she tumbled over the edge, the pleasure spiraling out of her body as she cried out and contracted around him. Her entire body quivered as plunged his cock into her again, again and again.  
  
He followed in her wake, spilling his seed deep inside her with a growl. He collapsed onto the bed, hauling her up against him before tucking her into the curve of his shoulder. They both panted for a few minutes, grasping what they just did. No words were exchanged between them as they both recovered. After a few moments, she looked down and saw Jon's cock hardening. Without a second thought, she mounted him and rode her dragon until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Dany rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She was in the council room, alone, observing the House sigils that were placed above the map of Westeros. They were at Harrenhal, the same castle which her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror burned to start his conquest of the Seven kingdoms. Except for this time, Dany wasn't here to prepare her conquest. She was here to plan their subsequent course of action against Cersei and the Night King.  
  
The battle of Winterfell against the dead was deadly, and thousands of people died. Even with all the fighting, they couldn't defeat the Night King and his army. Dany and Drogon managed to kill Viserion and that's all they could do. The castle was overwhelmed by the army of the dead, and the living was forced to retreat. The entire North has been evacuated and traveled South. The army of the Living traveled further South and took refuge at the Castle of Harrenhal. The news of the war spread like a wildfire and soon the entire seven kingdoms were made aware of the war. Thousands fled the continent and thousands joined Daenerys' army to fight the dead. The last they heard that the Army of the Dead passed the Neck and currently marching towards the Riverlands. The Riverlands were completely evacuated soon after and most of the able-bodied civilians joined the army and the rest traveled South, to the Stormlands where the newly appointed Lord of Stormlands aiding them to get settled.  
  
After arriving at the Harrenhal, the youngest Stark traveled to the Isle of Faces, stating something was inviting him to the forest. Jon with a few wildlings escorted the boy and returned just this afternoon. Right after they returned, the war council has been summoned. It's at the council, Lord Brandon informed everyone that there is a way to eliminate the Night King. A weapon that was made by the Brandon the Builder himself some eight thousand years ago. The crown of the Kings of Winter.  
  
Apparently, the crown was given up by King Torrhen Stark when he knelt before the Aegon the Conqueror. King Aegon took the crown back to King's Landing and it was hidden inside the Iron Throne, away from everyone's eyes. The Iron Throne was forged by placing the Winter Crown in the middle, protected by a thousand swords of Aegon's enemies.  
  
Under those circumstances, their next course of action was decided. They were to march towards King's Landing in three days to negotiate a peaceful surrender with Cersei Lannister. They even agreed to let Cersei flee to the Casterly Rock. It's her last chance, if the Lannister bitch refuses, then it's a direct assault. The council has unanimously agreed against using the Dragons stating the Dragonfire would weaken the defenses of King's Landing and the weakened defense could be a massive disadvantage when the Night King attacks.  
  
Varys was undertaking whatever he can to create chaos inside the walls of the Capital. He informed the council that several Lannister soldiers were willing to pledge their loyalty to the House Targaryen. 'They will come handily,' Dany thought. None the less, it's going to be a bloody battle. It was next she overheard someone knocking at the door. Dany's eyes trained at the door and regarded the youngest Stark sister; Lady Arya Stark enter the council room.  
  
She bowed before her Queen and greeted. "Your Grace."  
  
"Lady Arya," Dany greeted with a neutral smile. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"What if I tell you that I can give you King's Landing without any bloodshed," Lady Arya said walking around the map room, grasping the piece of Lannister Lion. "Except Cersei's, of course."  
  
That was intriguing. "And how can you do that, my lady?"  
  
Lady Arya looked up at Dany. "That's my secret, my queen."  
  
"How I can trust you then?"  
  
The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "You are not going to lose anything by sending me, are you?"  
  
Dany thought for a moment. "Your brother would be furious if he knows that I sent his sister on a suicide mission."  
  
"Foremost, he is my cousin," the girl replied with a stern face. Dany's breath caught in her lungs as she said that. So, Jon told Arya Stark about his parentage. Dany wasn't surprised. Ever since she had met the Stark sisters, she witnessed how close Jon was to the youngest sister. Dany remained silent as the dark-haired girl continued. "Second, you are not sending me. I'm going on my own."  
  
"Then why are you here? Informing me." Dany asked running out of patience.  
  
The grey eyes girl smiled, "A wise man once said that if you are good at something, never do it for free."  
  
Dany deciphered the meaning behind those words. "What is the price?" she questioned looking at the dark-haired girl.

The girl took a deep breath, "Jon." She said directly.

Dany eyes widened, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I meant exactly what I declared," Arya said coming to stand before Dany and looking up at directly into her eyes. "I want Jon like a wolf wants its mate."  
  
Dany stared at the girl and at the same time, her mind was working behind her angry posture. Yes, this could work.

"It's not the first time that a Targaryen has taken more than one woman," the girl continued watching Dany. "You will be his Rhaenys, and I'll be his Visenya." Dany knew very well that the only way for the Targaryens to flourish further was to let Jon marry and have children with other women. And the girl before her was a worthy candidate to be the mother of the future ruler. It'll also mend the wounds that happened between the North and the Targaryens.

"I accept," she answered after considering it for a few moments.  
  
"Then, King's Landing will be yours, your grace." With that, the girl bowed and left the room.  
  
It's almost midnight. Dany was walking along the broad corridors of Harrenhal with Greyworm trailing behind her. She was going to Jon's room. It's been a long time since they had been together. They haven't fucked since the day that they spent on the ice lake. She was supposed to be angry at him for revealing his secrets to his sister but somehow that allowed her to end the war with Cersei and further the Targaryen line for the years to come. Now, she is horny. The way lady Arya said that Dany would be his Rhaenys and she'd be his Visenya did something in her. It means Jon would be embracing his Targaryen roots. That's something Dany never knew she had wanted. For so long she had spent alone and when Jon told her that he is a Targaryen, her entire world shifted. Instead of embracing the fact she wasn't the last dragon anymore, she got terrified of him. Afraid of his claim. After the battle of Winterfell, she had plenty of time to think about it. She knew her family's destruction was caused by their own selves. Kin fighting against the Kin and Dany was determined not to let that happen. Deep down she knows Jon would not usurp her and that mere thought made her fall in love with him more. Even if he wants to be the King, let him be. Dany didn't care. All she ever desired was her family and now she got one.  
  
As she neared Jon's chamber, she dismissed Greyworm and walked slowly towards his room. She slowly opened the door and witnesses something that made her root to the spot. The room was dimly lit and at the center, there was a narrow makeshift bed. And on the bed, her nephew was lying on his back and his cousin was on top him, bouncing up and down on his cock.  
  
"That's it, little sister. Ride me, Ride me like a dragon," Jon's voice wailed from across the room.

"Ohh! Yesss!" Arya screeched as she rotated her hips. Jon was forcing his cock into his cousin from underneath. Dany felt a flush across her face and chest. The mere sight should have made her angry but as she maintained her eyes on them, it urged something in her. Her toes curled and her nipples tightened in lust observing two beautiful people making love before her eyes.  
  
Dany reached down to her cunt and slid a finger inside. She was wet, thoroughly wet from seeing the two Starks. She slid her finger in and out, reaching up and rubbing against her clit. She instantly got her rhythm back matching the couple. She took her moist fingers and placed them on her clit while her other hand rolled her nipple between her fingers.  
  
Suddenly Jon shifted their position. Arya was on her hands and knees and Jon was behind her and started pounding from behind. She lowered herself on her arms, her ass in the air and he grabbed her hips and continued to fuck her. Dany could overhear him slapping into her as he fucked her hard.  
  
Dany squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm started in her cunt and flowed like liquid pleasure, warmth, and pleasure that rushed up to her chest to her neck. She sank onto the nearby wall and heard Arya Stark's muffling screams.

Dany peeked into the chambers once again after coming down from her peak and saw Jon grabbing Arya's hips hard as he shot into her howling like a wolf. They both laughed hysterically and collapsed to the bed.  
  
"Are you going to keep standing there?" Dany overheard Arya's voice. She looked up and saw both Jon and Arya's eyes on her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And please share your thoughts.


End file.
